


Bedtime tales

by the_amazing_gladerade



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, roomate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_amazing_gladerade/pseuds/the_amazing_gladerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Clarke and Bellamy shared a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime tales

+

There were several things Bellamy knew about his roommate.

The first was that she was what most people would call a prude. The small blonde wasn’t one to show off her body. Sure, she obviously wasn’t a virgin, but she wasn’t the type to go out to bars or have one night stands.

The second was that Clarke Griffin was completely independant. She never needed Bellamy (not that he needed her). She could fend for herself and despite the fact that the two of them lived together, she barely spoke to him and insisted on paying half the bills herself.

Which leads to the third thing. Clarke hated him. Bellamy had no idea what he had done to piss the blonde off so much and he did not count on her spilling anytime soon.

So you can imagine his surprise when he was drawn from his slumber by the sound of his bedroom door creaking open. The dark haired boy rose up onto his elbows and felt his eyebrows raise in shock at the sight of Clarke standing in his doorway, quilt twisted twisted between her hands.

“Clarke?” He questioned groggily, not sure if his mind was playing tricks on him.

The blonde nodded her head silently and stepped further into the room, Bellamy reached over and flipped on his lamp light. Once the bight flooded the room Bellamy saw that clarke had tear stains on her cheeks. “Lexa dumped me.” She whispered.

Bellamy felt an unusual burst of anger towards his roommate’s ex girlfriend. He quickly pushed that feeling aside. “WHat do you want?”

Clarke flinched at his words. just barley, but enough that bellamy noticed and felt bad. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Clarke was talking again.

“Can I sleep with you?” She asked. Bellamy was reminded of a small Octavia. Who would ask the same thing during the nights after their mother’s death.

Bellamy would like to think that that was what pushed him to flip the covers back and scooch over. Clarke scurried over and slid in next to him.

The next morning, when the two woke up no words were exchanged and Clarke hatred of him reassumed the moment she stepped over the threshold of his bedroom door.

++

It had been several months since the last incident when Clarke stumbled in drunk. Bellamy had been sitting on the couch, watching some history documentary, trying to distract himself from his absent roommate.

He shot to his feet the moment the door opened and in stumbled Clarke. Her hair was falling out of her pins and Bellamy attempted not to notice the way her dress clung to every curve. He took a step forward and grasped Clarke’s arm trying to keep her steady. “How much have you had to drink?” He asked.

Clarke simply shrugged and Bellamy resisted the urge to smash his head against the countertop. Instead he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water from inside it. He passed the water to Clarke with the instruction drink.

Clarke stood suddenly. “I’m tired.” She informed Bellamy.

Bellamy nodded slightly and stood,leading Clarke down the hall and towards her room. Only when they got halfway down the hall, Clarke stopped. Right in front of Bellamy’s door.

Clarke pushed open the door and flipped on the lights. Bellamy followed, his eyes lit with amusement. However, that amusement faded when Clarke collapsed on his bed.

“Nu-uh,” He muttered standing above the blonde. “My bed. You have your own.”

Clarke made a sound of disagreement and burrowed her head into Bellamy’s pillow. His favorite pillow.

Bellamy wiped his hand across his face. “I guess you can sleep here.” He muttered reaching over to grab a blanket from the end of the bad.

He turned to walk out the door when a hand latched onto his wrist. Bellamy looked down to see Clarke laying there with a pleading look in her eyes. “Come cuddle.” She ordered.

The look on her face told Bellamy that she wasn’t taking no for an answer. So with a dejected sigh, he slumped against the headboard and allowed Clarke to curl against him.

And as much as he denied it, he enjoyed the feeling of having someone pressed against him.


End file.
